ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Missing (film)
| runtime = 122 minutes | country = United States | language = English Spanish | budget = $5 millionCosta-Gavras Plans to Make Film in Israel. The New York Times. Published December 1, 1982. | gross = $16,000,000[http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1982/0MSNG.php Box Office Information for Missing.] The Numbers. Retrieved March 27, 2013. }} Missing is a 1982 American drama film directed by Costa Gavras, and starring Jack Lemmon, Sissy Spacek, Melanie Mayron, John Shea and Charles Cioffi. It is based on the true story of American journalist Charles Horman, who disappeared in the bloody aftermath of the US-backed Chilean coup of 1973 that deposed the democratically elected socialist President Salvador Allende. The film was banned in Chile during Pinochet's dictatorship, even though neither Chile nor Pinochet are ever mentioned by name (although the Chilean cities of Viña del Mar and Santiago are). Plot The film opens with Costa-Gavras' statement that the events of the film are true. Set largely during the days and weeks following Horman's disappearance, the movie depicts his father and wife searching to determine his fate. It is based on a book that was first published under the title The Execution of Charles Horman: An American Sacrifice (1978) by Thomas Hauser (later republished under the title Missing in 1982). Cast * Jack Lemmon as Ed Horman * Sissy Spacek as Beth Horman * Melanie Mayron as Terry Simon * John Shea as Charles 'Charlie' Horman * Charles Cioffi as Capt. Ray Tower, USN * David Clennon as Consul Phil Putnam * Richard Venture as U.S. Ambassador * Jerry Hardin as Colonel Sean Patrick * Richard Bradford as Andrew Babcock * Joe Regalbuto as Frank Teruggi * Keith Szarabajka as David Holloway * John Doolittle as David McGeary * Janice Rule as Kate Newman * Ward Costello as Congressman * Hansford Rowe as Senator * Tina Romero as Maria * Richard Whiting as Statesman Production The score is by the Greek electronic composer Vangelis. The movie's piano theme has been used extensively in commercials, but an official release of the film's soundtrack has not yet occurred. The main theme appeared first on Vangelis' 1989 album Themes. A bootleg release of the soundtrack exists. A sung version with lyrics by Tim Rice has been recorded by Elaine Paige. The film was released on both VHS and Laserdisc, in 1982 and 1987, by MCA Videocassette, MCA Videodisc, and MCA Home Video respectively. Unfortunately, the VHS version was pulled from the market due to the lawsuit filed against director Costa-Gavras. Universal Home Video re-released Missing on DVD in 2006, following the dismissal of the lawsuit. A special edition DVD was released by The Criterion Collection in October 2008. Reception Missing won the Academy Award for Writing Adapted Screenplay and was nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role (Jack Lemmon), Best Actress in a Leading Role (Sissy Spacek) and Best Picture. It also won the Palme d'Or (Golden Palm) at the 1982 Cannes Film Festival, where Lemmon was awarded Best Actor for his performance. Both the film and Thomas Hauser's book The Execution of Charles Horman were removed from the United States market following a lawsuit filed against Costa-Gavras and Universal Pictures's (then) parent company MCA by former ambassador Nathaniel Davis and two others for defamation of character. A lawsuit against Hauser himself was dismissed because the statute of limitations had expired. Davis and his associates lost their lawsuit, after which the film was re-released by Universal in 2006. See also * Forced disappearance * 1973 Chilean coup d'état References External links * * * * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7rMVneWfto Missing] film trailer at YouTube Category:1982 films Category:American films Category:Docudramas Category:English-language films Category:Films about Latin American military dictatorships Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films directed by Costa Gavras Category:Films set in Chile Category:Films whose writer won the Best Adapted Screenplay Academy Award Category:Forced disappearance Category:History of Chile Category:Palme d'Or winners Category:Political films Category:Political thriller films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Universal Pictures films